Mirabelle Dixon/Season 1
At the start of the outbreak, Mirabelle is rounded up by her oldest brother Merle, along with Daryl. They join a small group of survivors, camping in the mountains. Unknown to the rest of the group, Merle had plans to "rob the camp blind", with the help of his siblings. After Merle is left behind in Atlanta, however, the two younger Dixons don't seem too eager to follow through with this plan. "Tell It to the Frogs" When the small scavenging team, sans Merle, and Rick return to the camp from Atlanta — Mirabelle & Daryl are out in the woods, hunting. Dale Horvath '''states that they are the only two who may not be happy about Merle's being abandoned on that rooftop in Atlanta. When a walker is seen feeding on a deer, and is killed by '''Shane, Daryl emerges out of the woods complaining that he had been tracking the deer. Mirabelle is on his heels, a few squirrels hanging off her belt. When the two go looking for the oldest to help with skinning and gutting the kills, they are informed of his being left behind. Immediately, Daryl lunges at Rick, and Mirabelle would too — if it wasn't for both Morales and Dale hurrying to grab her arms to keep her from attacking Shane as he tried to get Daryl to calm down. The two are the first to insist that they go back for him when T-Dog 'suggests he's probably still alive up there. She joins the men in the truck. When they find Merle's severed hand on the rooftop, Mirabelle immediately pulls her bow on '''T-Dog '''as well, but, Rick's aim on her brother has them both lower their weapons. She follows Daryl alongside the trail of blood their eldest brother left behind, helping him take walkers out along the way. "Vatos" The group returns from Atlanta in the midst of the attack on the camp, and Mirabelle springs into action to help kill walkers with the rest of the group's "fighters". She seems to escape the battle unscathed, with only blood splattered on her jeans and shirt. "Wildfire" The day after the attack on the camp, Mirabelle is seen helping Daryl destroy the heads of the walkers killed in the fight, to assure they're dead, as T-Dog and Glenn help burn them. While she seems to support Daryl's option of killing Jim when they discover he is bitten, she is silent on the matter. She is mostly quiet while everyone argues over what to do next, and helps carry bodies to the top of the hill to be buried. Rick goes as far to quietly remark to Lori that Mirabelle doesn't seem to say much, compared to her brothers — but, his wife just insists she's probably shy, but, that she doesn't seem to be like Merle or Daryl at all. "TS-19" Mirabelle joins the group in the CDC when they are taken in by scientist 'Edwin Jenner. She seems reluctant about the idea, at first, but — quickly comes around at the prospect of food and a hot shower. When Jenner reveals that they are trapped with a building ready to explode, she is somber and quiet, as opposed to Daryl's obvious rage. When Jenner opens the doors, but, offers anyone willing to "opt out" to sit and wait for the building to burn, the audience sees Mirabelle hesitate. But, Daryl yells for her and she quickly goes to follow him to try and help the group escape death. We last see her getting in Daryl's truck with Merle's motorcyle in the bed as the episode ends.